Aboard the Argo
by Saph-fire
Summary: Percy Jackson's life was plain and mundane until he started making a living by working for a crime lord. When money is tight, Percy is assigned a new task: hijack an ocean liner along with its wealthy passengers. But aboard the Argo, one person captures his fascination and her name is Annabeth Chase.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**************Feedback is welcomed with open arms and appreciated! :)**

******Full Summary: Percy Jackson's life was plain and mundane until he started making a living by working for a crime lord. But when two heists go wrong and money is tight, Percy is offered a new assignment to hijack an ocean liner along with its wealthy passengers. Desperate to maintain his comfortable lifestyle, Percy agrees to take on the mission. But aboard the Argo, one person captures his fascination and her name is Annabeth Chase.**

* * *

**Aboard the Argo**

**Chapter 1**

Percy sat on the living room carpet playing with his toy boat. He built this model himself with no help from his parents. All they did was buy it for him after he spent the whole week doing extra chores and told him to be quiet and build his model upstairs by himself. But he had finished it yesterday so he came to the living room to play with it. Secretly, he hoped that his parents would see the quality work and attention to detail he put into the toy. Acting casual and not like he wanted his parents' attention, Percy imitated steamboat noises while he pushed the boat across the floor.

"Dammit, Sally!" His father yelled from the kitchen. Percy flinched. He had never heard his father use that word before, especially when addressing Percy's mother. Quieting down, Percy listened to their conversation while he pretended to be engrossed in his own fantasy world of his toy.

"Poseidon, you said you would be home last night at six o'clock. And you are just walking in the house now?" Sally said sounding distressed. "Where have you been?"

"I pulled an all-nighter at work." Poseidon said with anger in his voice. Percy could picture the hard lines that stretched across his father's forehead as his eyebrows became angry and he spoke those words. Normally, they would keep their fighting to a low key so Percy could not hear. But on this Saturday morning, they didn't care.

"I called the office and they said you took off early!"

Percy was worried. His mother was usually a kind and gentle person. She personified everything a lady should be: demure, comforting, polite, nurturing. But here she was raising her voice at her husband. She had never done that before, at least not to Percy's knowledge.

Percy heard his father groan loudly. Clutching his model boat at his side, Percy stood up from his place on the living room floor and slowly walked to the open kitchen door.

"Why did you call the office? Don't you trust me?" Poseidon yelled at Sally. Percy's eyes widened when he stopped walking to stand in the kitchen doorway to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table with her hands over her crying face. She was quiet but her shoulders were quickly moving up and down, showing that she was taking fast and short breaths. Poseidon was standing next to the stove in the same business suit Percy saw him in yesterday as he left for work.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You didn't come home, Poseidon." Sally cried, removing her hands from her face to reveal red and tired eyes. "I was worried about you. I stayed up all night worrying that something happened to you." She explained. Her voice quivered with every word she said and more tears streamed down her face.

Percy redirected his gaze towards his father. Poseidon didn't look at all concerned for his crying wife as he was shaking his head in disapproval at her. He crossed his arms when Sally blew her nose into a tissue.

"Well, you worried for nothing because I'm fine."

"But where have you been?" Sally asked. Her eyes, though red and watery, held a pleading look. She wiped more tears away. Poseidon rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't need to know." He said and Sally whimpered. Poseidon walked up to the table Sally was seated at and leaned down so their faces were level. He whispered, but Percy was sharp enough to catch it. "And if you know what's good for you, you will stop asking." Poseidon straightened his posture and turned to head out of the kitchen. But he stopped in mid-turn when he saw Percy in the doorway.

Percy gulped when his father approached him. He held his model boat tighter when Poseidon stood in front of him and looked down just staring at him with hardened eyes. Percy couldn't bring himself to do anything else but stare back. He could hardly breathe with the look his father was giving him. But Poseidon nodded his head to the side, signaling Percy to get out of his way. Percy swiftly moved and his father passed him, going up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind him so loud that it echoed in the kitchen.

Percy was left in the kitchen listening to his mother's sobs. When she saw Percy she held out her arms to him and he ran into her hug, dropping his boat to the floor. It split in half, but Percy didn't care. He could always fix it later. Or even throw it away. Throwing it away didn't seem like a bad option.

He heard his father's angry footsteps stomp on the ceiling. Poseidon paced back and forth when he needed to think, Percy observed in the past. And his father seemed to do so a lot more often now. Just what exactly was he thinking about, Percy would ask himself.

But right now, Percy was preoccupied with comforting his mother. Just like Poseidon took to pacing more often nowadays, Percy regularly comforted his crying mother. Usually the mother would comfort the child and Percy felt awkward at seeing his mother cry at first. But Percy could never push her away when she needed comfort. His little arms hugged his mother tighter as she brought him to sit on her lap.

Poseidon didn't come out of the bedroom at all that day. So Sally slept in Percy's room that night.

When Percy awoke the next morning, his mother wasn't in bed. He could hear her sobs from downstairs in the kitchen. Without even combing his hair, Percy raced down the stairs and peered at his mother in the kitchen. She was crying at the kitchen table again but Poseidon was nowhere to be found. Percy listened for Poseidon's pacing upstairs, but there was nothing. He ran up the stairs and into his parents' bedroom. The bed was still made and his father's clothes weren't in the closet or in the drawers anymore.

Percy suppressed his tears from forming as he bolted down the stairs again and out the door. They lived in a city by the coastline with one of the major shipping ports in the area. Their house was one of the closest to the shore because Percy's father worked contracting and building boats.

Percy ran on his bare feet. He was too much in a hurry to even put on shoes when he sprinted out the door. The 12-year-old boy raced towards the dock he knew his father's personal boat would be. From where he was, he could see Poseidon's tall figure boarding then lifting the boarding dock from the pier. Percy ran faster but it was too late. Percy stopped running when he got to the edge of the pier. His breathing was heavy and the tears that he was subduing earlier leaked down from his eyes from the force of the running. Other sailors were steadying their boats and setting off. Pretty soon, the dock was crowded with different boats and Percy lost sight of his father's boat. The boats drifted and sailed away into the horizon until they were out of sight.

Percy collapsed onto the wooden boards of the pier. His father was gone. Percy didn't know where he was going and if he was ever coming back. How could he leave his wife and son like that? Did Poseidon not love them anymore? Did Percy do something wrong to make his dad not want him?

Percy clenched his fists then wiped away his tears. Suddenly, he wasn't sad anymore. He was angry. Standing up he walked back to the shore. He turned back to look at the sea once more. His father's ship was still missing. Percy knew it was only a moment ago when it disappeared, but he had hoped that just maybe, he was imagining it. But no. Poseidon's boat was gone and he wasn't ever coming back. In the back of his mind, Percy knew that was a fact. Bending down, he picked up a rock the size of his fist and threw it will all his strength into the ocean. It barely reached the end of the pier as it made a loud splash.

"Good riddance!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. People around him stared and whispered to each other about the messy black-haired boy in his pajamas and bare feet who just yelled at nothing. But Percy didn't care. He stomped his way back to his house when something caught his eyes. He turned to his left to see an old man standing in front of a raggedy old boat. The elderly man held up a cardboard sign that said: "Trade boat for fishing rod." Everyone that walked past that old man, even men who had fishing rods, didn't pay him any attention.

Percy's face lit up. Instead of continuing to stomp his way home, Percy darted towards his house, which thankfully was only a few yards away now. His mother was still crying when he arrived but Percy forced himself to complete his task before going to see if she was all right. He had to hurry. Although people seemed uninterested, the old man could have traded his boat away already. Percy sped up the stairs until he got to his parents' – no, his mother's room – but he hesitated a bit before he entered. When Percy pushed the door open he walked inside in a quick pace. Looking around he saw what he raced home for: his father's fishing rod.

Percy reached for it but stopped. Should he really trade away his father's fishing rod? Poseidon promised to buy Percy his own rod and teach him how to fish when Percy's school was out and it was summer vacation. What if Poseidon decided to come back?

Percy took a deep breath. 'No,' he told himself. 'Dad left. He took all of his clothes with him without even saying goodbye to me. He's gone. And he's never coming back.'

He snatched the fishing rod from its resting place in the corner. This time, Percy put on shoes before he left although his hair was still a mess and he was still in his pajamas. When he got back to the harbor, the old man still held up his sign.

"Sir!" Percy called to him but the man didn't respond. He walked up to the old man and presented the fishing rod. The old man moved his head in Percy's direction and his face brightened up. He was about to put his hands on the tool when Percy moved it out of his reach. "Is there anything wrong with this boat?"

"No, it's just old and needs some fixing up. But other than that, it's perfectly fit for sailing."

Narrowing his eyes, Percy observed the boat. It was small, probably half the size of other ships that normally docked there. Its windows were broken and rust was forming along the railings. But it was still afloat and so Percy determined that it was fine. He handed the man the fishing rod without a second thought. The man took Percy's hand and shook it repeatedly while thanking him. When Percy had enough, he snatched his hand away from the man. The old man bowed to Percy and walked away with his newly-attained fishing rod.

Percy boarded the ship. Fortunately, the old man had been telling the truth. It was perfectly fine aside from the unkempt appearance. Percy usually helped his father with the upkeep of his boat so Percy knew his way around a boat and was knowledgeable in how to operate it. He also knew gow to operate bigger ships ad well. He may just be twelve years old, but Percy was easily a more skilled sailor than the majority of older men in the city. With this boat and a few more years, Percy could be the best sailor in town.

He docked the boat in his father's old pier easily and jumped off onto the dock. He tied the boat up securely and then proceeded to go back home. His mind was blank as he walked home. He didn't want to think about anything at all. But he swore he was going to be the best sailor in town.

Sally was on the living room couch when Percy got home. She patted the cushion next to her and Percy took a seat. His mother's tears had dried and her eyes were no longer red but she still had bags under her eyes.

"Percy, my darling." She said while stroking his face. "Its just you and me now." She said bluntly. Percy just nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's just the way things are now." Percy nodded again. Sally smiled down at her little boy. He had left the house chasing his father so quickly that morning that Sally didn't have the chance to explain what's going on. But Percy was a smart boy. He probably already figured out what was happening even though he was just a child. Sally wrapped her arms around her son. Although she was terribly hurt by the events that occurred last night and this morning, she had to be strong for her child.

"I'm going to have to work longer hours at the candy store, my love."

"Okay, Mom. And I'll help out too." Percy responded. He had a job sweeping up hair at the local barbershop and went there everyday after school.

"That's so kind of you, Percy." Sally held him tighter. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Percy thought that she didn't sound too sure of herself.

* * *

Six years passed and Percy, now eighteen, graduated from high school. He became a barber when he was sixteen and now owned the barbershop. The man he had been working for passed away a year ago. In his will, he gave Percy the barbershop because Percy worked there longer than any other employee, even though he spent most of his years there sweeping up hair.

In the past years and with the money he earned from his job, Percy fixed up the boat he traded for his father's fishing rod. It was now the most sea-worthy vessel in the harbor. He painted the boat's name in black lettering on the side: Riptide. Percy succeeded in becoming he best sailor in town that other boat owners often paid him hefty prices to fix up their boats and to teach their young sons how to sail.

All the townsfolk thought he was the most amazing sailor to be born and raised in their city since, well, his father Poseidon. They would always point their fingers when he passed by and whispered to each other, "That's Poseidon's boy," or "My, that Percy Jackson is so much like his father."

It should fill you with pride and be a complement to be compared to your father. But Percy found it as an insult. Percy was nothing like Poseidon. Percy was loyal. He would never abandon his friends or family. So whenever he overheard someone even use himself and Poseidob in the same sentence, a fierce scowl would appear on his face.

Percy's boat was probably the only thing keeping him sane all these years. Tending to the boat was his way to relieve stress and escape from the world. Riptide was Percy's most prized possession. He worked hard to bring it to the level of perfection that it was.

But what Percy didn't admit to other people, not even himself, was the reason he wanted so badly to make Riptide perfect. Percy put so much care and hard work into Riptide because Percy had a mission. Once he had enough money, he would take his boat out into the open sea and find his father. Percy had a few choice words that he saved just for Poseidon. But Percy would have to wait. He couldn't leave his mother all alone.

Percy and his mother mostly lived off of Percy's paychecks while Sally got older. Sally had worked so hard in the past few years. She tried her best to provide for her child and worked thirteen-hour days including weekends. But now on most days, she just lay in bed. Her knees were giving out making her have to stay off her feet nowadays. But Percy cared for her well, just like she had cared for him.

Percy was in the process of closing the shop when Grover Underwood, another barber, burst through the door.

"Percy! Come quick!" He said between heavy breaths. "It's your mother!" As soon as the words left Grover's lips, Percy raced through the doors and towards his house. Before he finished crossing the street across the barbershop, Percy stopped and tossed Grover keys.

"Lock up!" He yelled and continued on his way.

Dr. Apollo was exiting Sally's bedroom when Percy reached the top of the stairs.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Percy asked with worry painted across his face. But Apollo just held the bedroom door open for Percy to enter.

Percy walked in quickly and knelt at his mother's bedside. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on top of the blanket that reached her belly. Percy grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. He took in a sharp breath as realization struck him. His mother Sally was dead. Percy held her hand in both of his, kissed it and then bowed his head.

"She suffered a heart attack, Mr. Jackson." Apollo said from behind Percy. But Percy just stayed silent so Apollo showed himself out.

Percy didn't cry. He knew that if he cried, his mom would be looking down at him from heaven and would be sad. And Percy didn't want her to be sad. She deserved to be happy in the next life so Percy wouldn't let her see that he was destroyed on the inside. He put her hand down and covered her body, head and all, with her blanket and left the room.

Sally didn't have a funeral. Percy spent most of his savings on buying her a tombstone and a lot in the cemetery. As much as Percy wanted to, he didn't visit her everyday. He didn't have the time and it made him too sad.

Instead Percy threw himself into work and tending to Riptide. It's only been a week since Sally's passing, but nothing else mattered to him anymore.

"Hey, Percy." Percy looked up from polishing Riptide's written name. Calypso had addressed him. She was wearing a white sundress and simple flats. Her hair was done in a long braid that rested over her left shoulder with a hibiscus flower tucked in her left ear. Usually she was clad in the latest flapper fashions but was more relaxed today.

"Hi." Percy said and continued polishing Riptide.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening. My father is hosting a party at our house so he told me to just go to a restaurant." Percy stood up and threw his polishing rag into a bucket next to him. Calypso blushed when Percy looked impatiently at her. He was dressed in his usual work clothes when he was on duty at the barbershop: brown dress pants, a white button down shirt, and black suspenders. Although everyone knew that Percy was often in need of money, that didn't stop the women of the city from admiring his handsome face and sturdy and well-toned physique.

"No, thank you." Percy said calmly. Calypso's eyes widened for a split second in surprise.

"Oh, okay then." She turned around and began walking away. "See you around."

Situations similar to this happened often to Percy. An attractive young woman would want his attention but he never gave her the time of day. Percy was too distracted to concern himself with women. It made others look at him funny, but they would never say anything.

As Percy sat down at dinner alone that night, he turned on the radio.

"A storm is brewing tonight! Meteorologists predict raging wind speeds causing higher and stronger tides!"

The next morning before work, Percy checked on Riptide. The storm had ravaged it, making it look similar to how it did when Percy first traded it for a fishing rod except now it had one gapping hole near the rear of the ship next to the name "Riptide." Seaweed and algae were gathered between the railings. It was half sunken.

"Fuck!" Percy cursed under his breath as he looked at his ship. All his hard work was now in ruins. And with how things were going now, he had no money to be able to buy a new boat. Percy scanned his surroundings. Maybe if he was lucky, there was another man around with a sign that said he would trade his perfectly useable boat for an item Percy had. But there was no such luck.

Percy fumed on his way to work. Things seemed to be going down hill for him lately. First it was his mother and now his boat.

He opened the door to the barbershop and began the opening rituals of opening blinds, shinning the windows, putting change in the cash register and doing a quick morning sweep.

Almost immediately after Percy put away the broom the bell on the front door that signaled someone entered the shop dinged. Percy smiled in greeting at the two customers. They were both skinny and tall with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, wearing well-tailored suits and looked to be about Percy's age, maybe one or two years older. One of them was slightly taller than the other. They were obviously brothers and Percy thought they could be twins.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Percy said to them. The customers exchanged smiles making their elvish facial features look mischievous and then burst out laughing. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear that, Connor?" The taller man said putting his arm around the one he called Connor. "He thinks we're gentlemen!"

"He couldn't be more wrong, Travis!" Connor responded. They continued to laugh for a few more moments before Percy lost his patience.

"Is there something I can help you with, not-so-gentle-men?" Percy asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm here to get a haircut!" The taller man said with a smile on his face.

"Of course." Percy gestured towards the stool. As he gave the man a trim, Travis and Connor talked as though they weren't even public. Even though Percy was the only other person there, the brothers talked about private topics.

"I was banging Katie against the wall yesterday and man, did she love it!"

"You have got to let me have a go at her sometime."

"She'd never want to be with you, Connor! She likes men with class. Men like me."

"Says the man who owns a sex swing."

"You're the one who gave it to me and Katie for our two year anniversary of being together!"

"If you guys aren't putting it to good use, I'd be happy to get it off your hands."

"Nah, Katie won't admit it, but she loves it."

"The fuck's taking you so long to ask her to marry you already?"

"You can't just ask a lady like Katie to marry you. She needs to be wooed and courted properly."

"How much more courting does she need? You guys already had sex."

"Yeah, but engagement rings are expensive."

"Bet the bank robbery tonight oughta let you buy her a hundred engagement rings!" Connor blurted out and Percy promptly ceased cutting Travis' hair. Travis was giving Connor a look that said, "You idiot! I will kill you!"

"Bank… robbery?" Percy said slowly. Who were these men?

Travis looked into his reflection and patted down his hair. He stood up quickly and removed the apron tied around his neck that kept hair from falling on his clothes.

"Well, thank you, kind sir, but we must be going now." He shoved a few dollar bills into Percy's hand and was about to head for the door when Percy spoke up.

"I want in." That statement made Travis and Connor gawk at Percy but Percy maintained a confident aura. The brothers exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"And just what makes you think we will let you come with us?" Connor said carefully.

"Would the Katie you were referring to be Katie Gardner? The lady who runs the flower shop downtown?" Percy's mother loved their flowers and Percy visited often when his mother was still alive.

Travis sharply inhaled making Percy smirk.

"I'm guessing Katie doesn't know what you're planning, does she?" Travis glared viciously at Percy, letting Percy know that his assumption was correct. "You let me in on this and give me a cut or I tell Katie what you're up to."

"Let's blow his head off, Travis." Connor said and reached for something inside his jacket. He felt around for a bit then frantically started checking all his pockets and patting around his body for whatever he was looking for. "Shit, we didn't bring any guns!" Connor whispered to Travis but Percy was able to hear him.

Travis elbowed him in the gut. "Would you shut up? You already got us in enough trouble!"

"Well?" Percy prompted. Connor looked towards his brother. Travis must be the older brother if Connor was looking to him for the final decision. Percy and Travis stared each other down.

"Deal." Travis took out a scape of paper and pen from his pocket and scribbled on it. "Meet us here, tonight, one o'clock." He handed Percy the slip of paper and the two left the shop with their hands stuffed in their pockets looking to be in foul moods.

Percy gripped the paper in his hands. His blood was pumping loudly in his ears and his better judgement knew he shouldn't have spoken up. He should have just finished giving the man his haircut and sent them on their way, not ask to be included.

Percy greatly disliked people who took the easy way out. Why should they get a shortcut when there are other people working their asses off? But that was exactly what Percy was going to do now. He was going to rob a bank tonight. Although he read in the newspaper about the kind of people who steal and make a living off of being a criminal and the awful fate that awaits them, Percy didn't care right now. After his mother's death and the loss of his boat, Riptide, he was all out of funds. He needed a shortcut; a quick influx of money and the barbershop was not doing him any good. The brothers had caught him in a time of desperation and showed up with a solution.

'Forgive me, Mom.' He thought.

Percy knew it was wrong. As soon as the words left Connor's mouth, Percy immediately wanted to be a part of their plot. No matter how immoral it was, no matter how illegal it was, no matter how much it went against Percy's honest way of life. It was justified, wasn't it? After all, he had been a good person his whole life. He deserved it.

'It's just one bank.' Percy he tried to explain to himself. 'And it will only be this one time.'

* * *

**The part when Poseidon leaves was very much inspired by Treasure Planet! It's one of my favorite movies and it's totally underrated. I was listening to "I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)" while writing that scene.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
